


Право на то, что больней

by Kortizon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Condoms, M/M, PWP, Some Humor, Xenophilia, diphallia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon
Summary: Итачи переживает за Саске.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 7





	Право на то, что больней

**Author's Note:**

> Цитата из песни «Сны» Агаты Кристи, которая ассоциируется у меня с Итачи.

Кисаме не скупился на презервативы, хотя, учитывая его физиологию, и приходилось тратить в полтора раза больше. В полтора, а не в два — он ведь не забывал и о своих визави. Не потому, что он не доверял партнёрам и боялся заразиться, просто любил чистоту, чтобы сперма не засыхала на коже и не пачкала простыни. Так проще.

И Итачи согласился с таким условием. Сейчас он медленно раскачивался на бёдрах Кисаме, принимая сразу два его члена. Его глаза были закрыты, длинные волосы распущены, а из красиво округлённого рта от наслаждения вырывались стоны. Голубые руки Кисаме, ласкающие Итачи, по цвету были под стать венам, проступающим на бледной коже любовника. Всё это было самой прекрасной картиной, которую никогда ни один художник не напишет. Не сможет. Кисаме ни с кем не поделится этим восхитительным образом. О бывших Итачи он предпочитал не думать.

Хотя лучше бы думал о них. Бутылки из-под водки на полу постоянно напоминали о несчастии в жизни Итачи. За что именно он стал преступником S-ранга. Кисаме подозревал, что в спиртном кроется причина плохого зрения напарника. Но Итачи не хотел облегчать душу рассказом, а Кисаме не хотел к этому подталкивать.

Но время шло, а Итачи всё держал язык за зубами. Кисаме надоело делать вид, что он не замечает всё новые и новые бутылки из-под сорокаградусной. Проведал бы Какузу, наверняка бы отругал за неэкономность, что не сдаёт стеклотару, а просто выбрасывает.

Итачи в последний раз качнулся и кончил, падая на грудь Кисаме. Тот за пару толчков догнал напарника и, укладывая его подле себя, поспешил избавиться от использованных презервативов.

— Может, всё-таки расскажешь, зачем заливаешь свои шаринганы? — поинтересовался он.

Итачи тяжело дышал, переводя дыхание, но молчал явно не поэтому. 

— Ты сам разве ни о чём в своей жизни не жалеешь? — наконец спросил он.

— Жалею. Но не настолько, чтобы спиваться.

— Я переживаю за Саске. Я не могу даже узнать, как он, не то, что приглядывать.

— С ним всё будет в порядке. Его любят в Конохе, — успокаивал Кисаме, поглаживая длинные волосы напарника.

— Да. Пока что.

— Ну, Коноха отвернётся — в Акацуки возьмём. Место есть.

Итачи передёрнуло.

— Если я умру, ты позаботишься о нём? — подняв свои глаза, такие чёрные, что радужка сливалась со зрачком, глядя ими прямо в душу, спросил он.

— Что ты такое говоришь? Я всегда буду рядом и защищу тебя, — вскинулся Кисаме.

— Да, но если... Кто знает, что может случиться.

— Например, белая горячка? — позволил себе ухмыльнуться Хошигаки, хотя самому смешно не было, учитывая, сколько выпивал его напарник. — Я сделаю, как ты просишь.

— Спасибо, — сказал Итачи, ложась сверху, обнимая любовника. Затем потянулся к его губам и постепенно стал спускаться ниже.

Кисаме сглотнул, понимая, что тот хочет сделать. Он не просил своих партнёров о минете, и ему редко когда перепадали такие ласки. Опять же — физиология. Он хоть и не жаловался, но некоторые ограничения испытывал.

— Не забывай о своём обещании, — сказал Итачи, прежде чем взять сразу обе головки в рот.

Он старательно брал всё глубже, помогая руками. На глазах непроизвольно выступили слёзы, но даже заметь он их не смог бы стереть. 

Кисаме собрал его волосы в хвост. Хотелось подтолкнуть парня, но он сдерживался, чтобы тот не задохнулся.

Надолго его не хватило, и через пару минут Итачи уже облизывал губы, смотря на него снизу вверх. Само очарование.

О да, он запомнит это обещание. Но не выполнит, потому что Итачи не умрёт. Он никогда и никому не позволит его забрать.

**Author's Note:**

> Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3


End file.
